The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sarcococca hookeriana var. humilis. The new cultivar will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Sarsid 2’. ‘Sarsid 2’ is an evergreen shrub grown for use as a landscape plant.
The inventor discovered ‘Sarsid 2’ as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation in spring of 2002 in his nursery in Mission, British Columbia, Canada. ‘Sarsid 2’ was selected as a single unique plant after evaluation of 2,000 seedlings derived from seed sown in 1999 of unnamed plants of Sarcococca hookeriana var. humilis. 
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the inventor using stem cuttings in winter of 2002 in Mission, British Columbia, Canada. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.